crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
How Corruption Took Over
Created By GarnetPearlFusion THIS IS A COMPLETE ARTICLE ABOUT A GEM CALLED SARD THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN FIND ALL YOU NEED ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING. Sard is a gem who is ruler of all gems "OCS" and it can create waves and it is a quiet gem. It's gem is it's right hand. Instead of poofing when the gem poofs it is a hand and can still fight in different ways. It was originally known to be part of a Cluster they only cut it's hand off of it. It can regenerate though. It can camouflage and has not been seen yet. It has been known to be watching the Crystal Gems for 5,000 years. It does not fight but uses abilities like it's waves. It has no weapon kind of like Lapis it uses blasts and it does not eat. It has a very creepy voice. It eats fire and can spit it out like a weapon and it's fine. From what scientists have studied it is the strongest "OC" ever because it rules them. Scientists have also discovered it's face might be a mask and it's true form has never been seen. Sard is usually referred to being an it because it is still not discovered. There is not much to know about it. It is currently looking for the Homeworld Gems for forcing it to be a cluster. It has been said it has taken a lot of forms. It is also said it's had a new form ever since it escaped from it's cluster. It has no reason to attack the Crystal Gems so it leaves them alone. It has been alive for 19,000 years. For the first 3,000 it was just a gem that wandered around. It actually watched the Gem wars. It liked the Crystal gems but it never had saw Amethyst until when it was 8,000 it watched the Crystal Gems and ended up seeing Steven but no one has ever seen it back then. It went to Gem Homeworld to want to know why they attacked the Crystal Gems and Yellow Diamond cut off it's arm and it poofed. Yellow Diamond was surprised the Gem was shaped like a hand and thought it would look good in the cluster. Yellow Diamond told Peridot to fuse it. The Gem ripped itself of off the Cluster and then reformed. It hasn't been seen. Only by Yellow Diamond. Peridot did see it being a Cluster and a Gem though. Only Scientists have seen it's old form with the coat. There is a legend that it became corrupted after it was a cluster. It is true. It is now is known to have changed in to a new form and it's so strong it doesn't take on a weak corrupted form. It then has been corrupted for 11,000 years and every second it gets even more evil. Scientists have hid and spotted this form. They have not spotted it's quarter-form. This is not it's true corrupted form it's a quarter of it, 25% of it. It can grow wings and looks different but the wings are the only new thing. It is about 5 feet tall it's height has never changed. It has a certain percentage, it can't start at 1%. Once it's corrupted it's Form is 0% of it's full form. It might actually be learning how to change into it's forms. It might be huge or just strong once it's at it's full form and not be just a fighter who can blast. It is known not to be a fusion. Sard can not shapeshift but can: Go into a monster form, Shoot Blasts, shoot waves, fly with wings, camoflauge, regenerate if the gem isn't shattered or cracked, Breathe fire if eats it, Dodge with great skill. Those are the abilities for Sard in the corrupted gem state besides the full form. It can poof and then pick a form right away. It has never poofed except for when it was a cluster then reformed. It looked like a hand so they left it like a gem. When it's a gem it can fight. Sard changes once on 35% now with wings and arms and looks like a pterodayctl. Sard is very strong on this form and can lift at least 130 lbs. like a barbell. This is when Sard truly becomes evil and huge. The Cluster is also still active which Sard is looking for. The only form of Sard's even seen by people was the corrupted and Yellow Diamond got to see the regular non-corrupted Form then the gem and Peridot ended up seeing the gem and made it a cluster though Sard did not show them that even being a hand Sard can move until no one was looking about 4 weeks later, Sard escaped from the Cluster and it's been very long. (Some of these events happen later) Later in 2029 Sard ends up leaving earth after learning the 50% form goes to Homeworld to challenge Yellow Diamond. Sard barely beats Yellow Diamond a fuses Yellow Diamonds Gem with the Cluster. Then shatters Yellow Diamonds gem. Sard is completely becoming evil and destroys Homeworld and all of the gems with it. But Peridot is currently on Earth and Lapis and Jasper have Defused. Sard starts getting crazy and evil then wants to destroy the Crystal Gems. Sard then sees another gem Planet "OCS" and rules over them. Sard stays at 35% instead of going down so they are scared of Sard. Sard then wants to go 50% and then once Sard turned 50% Sard, was all evil. Sard then said: "Crystal Quartz Crystal Quartz:… um…. yes….? Sard: I'm going to shatter the Crystal Gems. Crystal Quartz: …………………Sard: What!? Crystal Quartz! What is it? Crystal Quartz: Well isn't that……. wrong? Sard: Wrong!? Yes of course. You know, i like you greatest so I won't devour you. Now Stay next to my chair. Crystal Quartz: Alright. Sard: Is the castle opened? Crystal Quartz: Yes. Sard: Ok i'll be back. I have the home world gems space hand. Crystal Quartz: Ok. Sard: Goodbye. Crystal Quartz:. Bye. So Sard left and went in the Crystal temple and found Garnet and Pearl. Pearl: Garnet where did you say Steven and Amethyst went? Garnet: *Shrugs* Pearl: Well… they better be back soon n' *Sard Jumps out from behind the kitchen* Biah! Garnet: *Summons Gauntlets* Pearl: Who are you!? Sard: I'm Sard. Pearl: Are you a gem? Sard: Yep Pearl: Then…. Where's your gem? Sard: Where? It's my hand on my shoulder. Pearl: Oh you must be mistaken then…. because-! *Blasts and Poofs Pearl* Garnet: Lets fight outside. Sard: Alright. *Outside* Sard: You can't beat me, i've even beaten Yellow Diamond. Garnet: Yellow Diamond never works out, Yellow Diamond's never fought us even. Sard: What!? I didn't… how…. so you're stronger? Garnet: Yes. Sard: Gh!! Then I'll just do 99%! Garnet: 99%? Of what? Sard: MY FORM! IT'S MUCH DIFFERENT FROM 100%- Huh? I can't…. i don't know how. Garnet: Then you lose-! *Pauses* Steven: What's going on? Who's this gem? Looks strong. Is it a gem? Garnet: We don't know. Amethyst: Where's P? Garnet: What!? I'm busy! Pearl's regenerating! Amethyst: …. ok i'll go there. Steven: I will also I guess. *Sard Hits off Garnet's glasses* Garnet: NOW YOU'LL REALLY GET IT! *Sard blasts Garnet in Sapphires Gem* Ruby: NO!!! NONONO…… CrackedGemSapphire: Ugh… Ruby i suggest… - A fu- -si-on--- Ruby: Alright. Garnet: Fine i lose but what do you want here? Sard: I'll leave. *Leaves in the Gem SpaceHand* *Blows up the earth with a blast* Sard: WELL WELL! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK GARNET!? YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! AND YOU CAN'T TRY AGAIN! Sard goes to the Gem Homeworld "OCS" *Sard goes to the seat.* *Notices a new gem* Onyx: Hello…. Sard: WHO ARE YOU…? Onyx: I'm onyx. See my gem? On my chin? *Hits Sard* Sard: GUHH *Falls back a little. So you're a strong gem? But what do you mean what was I thinking? * *Onyx Hits Sard harder* *Sard falls down* Sard:….-G-ah… how?? Who? Onyx: I'm Onyx and I don't know why you blew up earth. I watched. Sard: Hm-ph why- ggg-g- do you care? Onyx: Well I like uh… who are you…? Crystal Quartz: Crystal Quartz- Onyx: CRYSTAL QUARTZ…. and apparently Crystal Quartz was on the Crystal gems. Sard: What? Well Crystal Quartz… Crystal Quartz: I'm an employee here now. Sard: Ok but i'll shatter you ONYX! Onyx: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! *ONYX KICKS SARD* Sard: Kkk…cgccc…---…-…--* *SARD BLASTS ONYX'S GEM* Onyx: G-gghhh I don't have a gem weakness. Sard: neither do i… *ONYX KICKS SARD IN THE GUT 18 TIMES* Sard: …..-……….--……-……….-…….----……………-………-…………….g…-….g….. Onyx: and Planet OC is mine, i created it not for evil, like how you wanna rule it. "OCS live there though" Sard: IDIOT! I'LL JUST GO 75% OF MY FULL FORM! YES!!!!!! Onyx: hm? What does that mean? SARD: YOU'LL SEE! 75% IS READY!!!!!! *Onyx rebuilds earth and Gem Homeworld* *It seems all gems were destroyed on Gem Homeworld but Yellow Diamond and the crystal gems got people and gems fine even Peridot and Jasper Lapis is not great though* (Btw Yellow Diamond has seen only Sard then the corrupted when Yellow Diamond was beaten. Peridot has seen the gem. So has Yellow Diamond. Onyx has seen some and so on.) Sard: Well, my 75% is complete. Onyx: W-what is th-that thing? Sard: Well, i am known being Sard 75%… I warned you. Onyx: But you're 23 feet tall! Sard: That is, true but that is not all. *HITS ONYX LIGHTLY AND INTO BRICKS* Onyx: G-…………………………m..gh… Sard: WELL WELL WELL! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SHATTER YOU AND THEN DEVOUR YOU WHOLE IF THERE ARE PIECES LEFT! Onyx: G…u…… Sard: hears the problem i can disappear now… then re-appear… so you… DIE!!!!! Onyx: Well…… I----…….hav-e---- A few-things i can al-so do…….-try what you want it won't work. Sard: DIE!!! *HOLDS BLAST* Onyx: n-noo…… i can't you're evil… i can't lose…. to you…… Sard: TOO LATE! * Some new gem appeared and deflected it with an excalibur it puts the weapon away and starts walking* Sard: And who are you!? Unknown: ….. Sard: You blasted… literally…. GAH! I'LL SHATTER YOU AND THEN ONYX! Hm? You're gem. It's weird. Unknown: …. Sard: Fine i'll shatter you later… or at least poof you. *The gem walks away* Onyx: G-gur…. who is th---at? Sard: DO YOU SEE ME? FINE I'LL JUST GO 90% *Sard is completely insane and evil now* Sard: YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!! DIE!!! ONCE I DO THIS I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY 99% OR MY FULL FORM!!!!! *The face is a mask but there is nothing under it until this transformation* Sard: YES!!! THE POWER! Onyx: G-gg… you are 4 feet tall and have-….----……………………………………. a h-h-h------………h-al-k…-f face…. Sard: Oh… and you die. Onyx: N-no……. *Sard blasts at Onyx* Unknown: !!!!!! Sard: Swine…- Onyx: It can't… well there's still that other gem to stop Sard….. NOOOOOO!!!! *Blast shot Onyx* *Onyx Poofs* Crystal Quartz: So.. sard… you are really evil now? Sard: Let me answer your question. 99% FINALLY IT'S BEEN LONG AWAITED!!!!!! YES!!!!! THEN THERE WILL BE AN 100%!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!! THE POWER!!! MY FORMS!!!!!! Unknown: …… Sard: Finally… now unknown gem… it's your turn. Unknown: Well call me Crystal Plasma… Sard: So you talk? You have a weapon? Crystal Plasma: Yes but do you know why you don't? Sard: ……-are you insulting me? Crystal Plasma: Because you're corrupted and i have to stop corrupted gems like you. Sard: You… YOU!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE FOR 25,000 YEARS?! NO YOU ARE AN IDIOT WITH NO SENSE OF PURPOSE OR MIND! NOW DIE! *BLASTS REPEAT 35 TIMES* *CRYSTAL PLASMA JUMPS AND DODGES THEM* SARD: GAHH!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! INSULT ME!!! FIGHT!!!! FIGHT YOU SWINE!!!!!! Crystal Plasma: I have to split you in half. You choose whether to be corrupted or not then, and we will see. SARD: YOU….. MUST DIE!!!! DIE! DIE! DIE!!! *BLASTS 60 TIMES* Crystal Plasma: It's over… you lose. Crystal Quartz: W-a-n- um…. i can't…. what do i say…..? *Crystal Quarts summons lance gem weapon* G…. who do i hit…. *puts away* SARD: I'LL GO FULL THEN!!!!!! YAHHH!! Sard: wh-where am i? Hmm…. my weapon works. Crystal Plasma: you were corrupted. *Onyx reforms* Onyx: Agh.. so it's better, let's live here! I've heard that the Crystal gems have regenerated. So now it's… Sard, Onyx, Crystal Quartz, and…. Crystal Plasma! Sard: Heh! That's about right. Crystal Plasma: Sorry… i tried to stop you. Sard: It's fine! Crystal Plasma: …..How-how… did you become corrupted? Sard: Well i was lonely and got turned into a cluster. Crystal Plasma: Well you have us now. Onyx: True dat. Crystal Quartz: Agreed! Sard: Well if it's fine with all of you, it's fine with me too! Year 5060 August 18th Planet OC END Credits: Creator of this whole thing, GarnetPearlFusion ________________________________________________________________________________________ August 9th 9080 Planet OC ________________________________________________________________________________________ Crystal Plasma: Onyx… What is Sard doing? Onyx: Well i would suspect sitting on the throne like usual but it is unknown at the time. Crystal Plasma: Well the Crystal Gems are all at the temple at the moment. Crystal Quartz: Well i would say so! I always liked Pearl! Crystal Plasma: I guess you could also come along. Crystal Quartz: Well Sard really likes Amethyst! I like Pearl! We could meet Opal! Onyx: I like Garnet! Mostly Ruby. Crystal Plasma: …. Onyx: I'll get Sard. Crystal Quartz: I'm not exactly a crazy fan but I can't wait to meet Pearl! Crystal Plasma: …. Sard: Yes Onyx? Onyx: The Crystal Gems are in their temple. Sard: That's great! We're gems too though… Onyx: I know how much you like Amethyst and have only seen Amethyst Corrupted. Sard: AMETHYST! The gem with the… Gem like… that can…. shape shift! Onyx: Uhh… yes…? Sard: Sorry I poofed you. Onyx: Well that's fine I have my OC gem thing now even known you're the king. Sard: Hehe… I guess! *They arrived at earth* *Goes right into the door* Pearl: BIYAH!! Sard: AMETHYST! Hello! Garnet: …. Crystal Plasma: …. Amethyst: Uh… hey-lo? Sard: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Steven: aren't you guys gems too? Onyx: Yes but still we have saved all of you. Crystal Quartz: Hello Pearl! Pearl: and who are you? Crystal Quartz: Crystal Quartz! I'm a huge fan of Opal and you! Amethyst: and… who are you…? Sard: SARD! Let's take a picture! Amethyst: Alrighty... Sard: Ok Shapeshift being me! Amethyst: ….Fine... *click* *Shapeshifts back* Done? Sard: Yes. The OC Gems decide to stay on Earth, Their Planet is mostly multen Lava and rocks, then there's a castle on the rocks. They decide to stay in The Crystal Gems house or sometimes just in Beach City. --GarnetPearlFusion (talk) 15:41, October 10, 2015 (UTC)GarnetPearlFusion Abilties: Sard: Just Poofing into A gem and moving it it. Having A gem Hand No Gem Weakness Being strong when corrupted and being a legendary gem OCS can't eat but Sard can. Onyx: Bubbling Camoflauge Being a legendary gem No Gem Weakness Crystal Plasma: Excalibur Camoflauge Poofing Shapeshifting Crystal Quartz: Reading Gems/Peoples Minds Bubbling Lance Fusion. Notes: These Are Gems, Not From Steven Universe, Are Named The OC Gems, Their Team, Not To Be Confused OC In Roleplay, It Is Named After Onyx, The True Leader Even Known They Respect Sard, Onyx Is The Leader And The Team Is Named After Their Planet Made Completely Out Of Lava And Some Rock With Onyx's Castle Which Sard Took Over They Moved To Earth And Met The Crystal Gems In Steven Universe. One Year Later They Went Back To Their Planet And Onyx Had Time To Surround Half Of The Planet In Rock. For Memories The Other Half Of It Is Lava. They Live In The Castle As Royals Now, They Left Exactly In 2016 One Year After They Visited The Crystal Gems. If You Go To The Top Of Their Castle You Have 800 Miles Of Soft Carpet, The Most Beautiful Space View, A View Of The Lava, Sard's Version Of The Story In A Display Case Filled Up In A 1,000 Page Notebook, Four Beds, And Four Space Pods Along With The Most Beautiful View Of Space.. Onyx Is The King, Crystal Quartz Is Still The Princess Who Is Higher Than Sard And Crystal Plasma Who Are Evenly Ranked Princes. The OC Gems Never Have To Take On Fights As Planet OC Is Empty, Even Known No One Lives There They Were Crowned Royalty By Onyx. Their Planet Is Nine Hundred Thousand Quintillion Light Years From Earth In The Galaxy Onyx Creations Which Is Where It's Not Called OC. A Lot Of The Time The Oc Gems Spend Their Time Sleeping Inside Of Their Rooms And Just Have A Good Time. Differences From Steven Universe: These Gems Don't Poof Easily, They'd Have To Be Thrown Eight Billion Miles Into Their Lava Which Is Twelve Times That Of Earth's Sun, Though When Fighting They Can Control Their Strength From Pain Dealt, They've Never Fused, Their Race Is Gems But OC Gems, They're Born Just From Nothing, They're Born In The Castle, Never The Same Place As Someone Else Ever, They Don't Fall In Love But Can Love, They Can't Be Defective, They Aren't Similar To Humans, They Don't Shapeshift, At This Time Crystal Plasma Is The Second Strongest Gem, Crystal Quartz Is The Third, Sard Is The Fourth, And Onyx Is The First Being Able To Take Out All Of Homeworld Easily At This Point. Sard Is 1,000 Times Onyx's Strength When Corrupted 100%, Otherwise He Has Not Many Abilities, He's Just A Cuddly, Soft And Nice Gem, They Don't Age And All And Their Gem Location Changes If Corrupted, Their Gem Can Move Like Sard's But When Corrupted Wouldn't Be In The Same Place Or Might Not Be On His Right Arm, If Poofed He Can Have A Regular Gem Or Fist If Poofed As Either, If Poofed As Something Else It Will Open And Be Regular. In Conclusion They Have Much Story To Go Through That Might Be Made On Another Page One Day, But Once Dead Are Just In Their Thoughts But Don't Exist, Just Can Think, They Aren't Holograms Though Just Their Gems Are Their Main Area. Sard's Spell Book Can Push Others Into The Air, Attack Others, And Teleport Others With Magic Green Attacks. Only Crystal Quartz And Crystal Plasma Change When Summoning Their Weapon. They Cannot Copy Their Weapons. Sard Cannot Be Corrupted Again, For Them It's A Thing Of Sard's. Crystal Quartz: Spear Sard: Spell Book Onyx: Boulder Crystal Plasma: Excalibur (Xiphos) Unk nownllll.png|Sard Corrupted Full Form 0% Unknown;;;''.png|Sard Corrupted Gem State 25% ;;;Unknownlm.png|Sards Beast form Corrupted Gem there are 4 legs (gem on top) (Only corruption time) Unknown;;;;;;ppppp.png|Sard Corrupted Gem 35% Full Form Unknown;ll;;;;.png|Sards gem Poofed Unknown''ll.png|Sards gem Fist while poofed Unknownpppp.png|Sard Cluster Unknownssdsgewggegwegwgwgwe.png|Sard Corrupted Gem 50% (CompletelyEvil) FotoFlexer_Phfoto.jpg|Garnet V.S. Corrupted Sard 50% Unknowndd.png|Onyx with the Samurai Suit nnnUnknownllll.png|Crystal Quartz was on the Crystal gems unknown everything but is ruled by sard wears armor and a quarter helmet. Unknownsssgdbegv.png|Sard Unknown 75% Evil Corrupted Gem Unknownddd.png|Plasma Crystal the first gem in How Corruption took over to summon a weapon Unknown;;;.png|PlasmaCrystal is very unique for a gem and it's gem it can summon a excalibur from it's gem. The plasma generates it. This Gem is known as a samurai. It's Excalibur can deflect attacks and there is not much known about it and it could plazmaize something to make it stronger like it's excalibur Unknownp;lll.png|90% Corrupted Sard Unknown;;;;;;;;;;;.png|Corrupted Sard 75% Back with Wings Unknownppppp.png|Is it Onyx's death Unknown;;;;;;;.png|Onyx Dead PoofedOnyx.png|Onyx Poofed sgergegUnknown.png|Crystal Quartz Spear l;;l;ll';.png|Sard no powers FotoFlexer_PhotoJJJJ.jpg|The OC Gems! Unknown 10.01.37 PM.png|Sard Drawing.png|99% Corrupted Sard Drawing (1).png|Onyx Reformed Drawing (2).png|Crystal Plasma Drawing (3).png|link=Crystal Quartz's Weapon Spear Gem Glowing Drawing (4).png|100% Complete Corrupted Sard Category:OC Category:OC Articles Category:OC Gems Category:The OC Gems